Embodiments of the invention described in this specification relate generally to machines and processes that organize, obtain and filter data.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, popular search engines commonly over retrieved and under retrieved data, producing massive incorrect results and missing correct results because they do not understand the meaning of the user's query.
Google and other keyword search engines use spiders, an index of keywords with URL location and an algorithm called PageRank to return search results based on a user's input of keywords and/or phrases. Factors which increase the page rank are multiple appearances of the keywords on a web page, web pages which have been around for a long time, popularity of a web page and a large number of web pages that link to the web page. Web pages with the highest PageRank web page appear at the top of the Google search results listing. A person may never find the information they are looking for, or get an overload of incorrect results because the context of the keyword is not specified and the choice of multiple key words may not be associated with anything relevant. Results are stored, tracked, and acted on with no method in place to correct for errors. The key word search system assumes repeated search queries will drive the return of correct results. Query results are then associated with subsequent searches. Future users will be hardwired to receive the same results because the search was popular, but the results can still be irrelevant. Compounding the problem, search engines collect user location and demographics to skew results and fold in advertisements tailored to the data collected about the user. In effect, as search engine are used repeatedly, the functionality shifts to producing personalized advertising rather than providing context relevant information.
Therefore, what is needed is a way to provide information in relation to a search performed with a search engine, where the information is provided in context with a domain for the intended search according to an expert in the domain.